


The Two Live Lovers

by storywriter8



Series: Wizards and Werewolves and Wind Oh My! [13]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Casual Sex, Eliot Likes Poetry, Eliot Spencer-centric, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e07 The Two Live Crew Job, Explicit for five seconds, F/M, Fade to Black, M/M, Missing Scene, Multi, Not Beta Read, Open Relationships, Poetry, Polyamory, Psychic Nate, Scene Rewrite, Shifter Eliot, Shifter Mikel, Shifter Quinn, Strip Tease, Succubus Sophie, Threesome - F/M/M, Weird Biology, Werewolf Eliot Spencer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storywriter8/pseuds/storywriter8
Summary: With another successful job behind them all Eliot wants is to slip away before the full moon puts his team in danger. Mikel has other ideas which Quinn wholeheartedly agrees with. Full moons might not be so bad after all.
Relationships: Mikel Dayan/Eliot Spencer, Mikel Dayan/Eliot Spencer/Mr. Quinn, Mr. Quinn/Eliot Spencer (Leverage)
Series: Wizards and Werewolves and Wind Oh My! [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1157621
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	The Two Live Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> This one kind of got away from me, but I like it so might as well post it.

With Starke on route to return their client’s painting, Parker racing Apollo to pick locks, Hardison still snickering over taking down Chaos and Mikel sitting companionably across from him, Eliot finally felt himself relax.

He and the bear shifter had been comparing scars and Eliot could honestly say he was happy that he hadn't had to get into a real fight with Mikel. Especially after learning of her sniping exploits in Myanmar right around the same time he had taken a bullet.

He watched Nate and Sophie flaunt their smarts over Starke as the rival mastermind finally fucked off with his own forgery. This job had been especially hard on the grifter who had had to face not only her own mortality but also her purpose in life. She was going to leave them, Eliot was sure. In a way he was happy for her facing her problems and acknowledging that she needed to change. But it still hurt.

Eliot had yet to completely forgive her for the Davids thing, but it still hurt. It hurt to see his packmates’ carefree smiles knowing that they would fall away when Sophie left them.

“Wolves,” Mikel said with a snort, startling Eliot out of his thoughts. “This is why lupus work alone you know.”

Eliot’s grin returned at the teasing light in the other hitter’s eyes. He liked Mikel, she was pure professional and hadn’t hesitated to put her fists up when the job called for it. She was the kind of hitter that Eliot was used to.

“Made?” Eliot asked.

Mikel grinned and raised the handcuffs that he had used on her the night before. “You show me yours and I will show you mine.”

“No no no,” Eliot said with a laugh, pushing her hands down.

“Y'all nasty,” Hardison commented with a grin as he walked by to get another celebratory orange soda.

“Come on,” Mikel wheedled, leaning over the counter and licking her lips. “The full moon is tonight and I want to have some fun.”

Eliot hesitated, eye flickering for a moment back to his team. Parker caught his eye with a frown and tried to rise but was gently pushed back down by Hardison. The hacker shook his head slightly and gave Eliot a sad little smile and nod before loudly declaring that only the best thief would be able to teach him how to lock-pick and how that was the only way to settle the contest.

Eliot was glad to see that his yelling about how dangerous shifters were during the full moon had finally sunk in and that, for this month at least, they wouldn't try and fight him on his decision to spend it away from them.

As for Nate and Sophie, the psychic had stopped smiling and was staring at his grifter. He must have finally seen the future Eliot had predicted and would be preoccupied for the rest of the night wallowing.

“I'm meetin someone,” Eliot finally said, looking back to Mikel with a raised eyebrow

The bear shifter’s grin widened. “Even more fun.”

Both shifters collected their coats, said their goodbyes and headed for Eliot’s beat up truck. It didn't take long to leave the city lights behind as they recounted past fights and jobs they had hypothetically taken. A few more minutes and they had arrived on the gravel road with a Jeep parked just out of sight from the road.

Quinn shielded his eyes from Eliot's headlights and shook his head as they were turned off and he saw what ‘friend’ Eliot had texted him that he was bringing. “Eliot Spencer where the hell did you find Mikel Dayan?”

“In the basement of an auction house,” Eliot said casually, walking up to press a kiss to the blond shifter’s cheek.

“Mr. Quinn, it has been quite a while,” Mikel murmured with a dark eyed grin. 

“Did you two even fight?” Quinn grumbled, giving the newcomer a once over, “he broke two of my ribs when we met!”

Mikel's smile vanished as she stared at Eliot with a betrayed look. “You broke his ribs but not mine?”

Eliot laughed shaking his head at the pair of pouting shifters staring at him. “Oh no, how could I have made such a horrible mistake, how will I ever make it up to y’all”

Both shifters gave each other a look, grinned and spoke in unison. “You first.”

“You're ridiculous,” Eliot said but reached for the buttons of his flannel. Figuring he might as well go all out and enjoy himself for once, Eliot took his time and gave them a show. 

Each button was caressed by rough fingers before being eased open and finally the shirt fell to the ground. Toeing off his boots, Eliot licked his lips and slid his hands down to the top of his jeans. His eyes turned red as he eased the button open and slid the zipper down. 

Quinn and Mikel had lost their jovial manner and were now staring at Eliot with matching ravenous looks. Their patience snapped at the same time as Eliot let his jeans slip halfway off his ass and let himself shift half way.

Quinn ran one hand down Eliot’s sleek black tail and slammed their mouths together, licking and nipping his way in. Pulling away to rip Eliot's under shirt off, the blond shifter latched on to the bare skin of his lover’s neck to suck possessive little marks along it.

Mikel had dug her blunt claw into Eliot's jeans and boxers and ripped them away. She happily licked and nipped around the bite scar on Eliot’s side while palming his cock one hand and easing him out of his socks with the other.

Naked in the dark of the night with two powerful shifters holding him tight, Eliot let himself give in. Give in to lust and longing and the power of the full moon. Pulling away, Eliot grinned and threw himself into his full shift. The huge black wolf with shimmering iridescent fur sat down and cocked his head, eyeing the panting shifters in front of him with his blood red eyes.

Quinn dropped in an instant, ripping through his clothes to his golden furred wolf form. He padded silently forward to nuzzle against Eliot's shoulder.

Mikel tutted disapprovingly and carefully removed her clothes before turning into a huge brown bear. She swiped playfully at them, growling in delight as Quinn bobbed and bounced around her.

Eliot shook his great head fondly and turned away to run into the darkness. He felt then at his side in an instant and all three ran through the night. They reached the small cave Eliot and Quinn had discovered last month an hour before moon rise. Plenty of time to have some fun, as Mikel had said.

For once Eliot felt no fear as he watched the horizon. He didn't worry over who he might attack or kill with two powerful shifters at his side to keep each other sane when the moon’s power filled them.

“You coming?” Quinn murmured, de-shifted now as he wrapped his arms around Eliot and buried his face into his soft fur.

The black wolf let his shift fall away and smiled at his lover. “Who has not seen their lover. Walking at ease, walking like any other. A pavement under trees, not singular, apart, but footed, featured, dressed, approaching like the rest. In the same dapple of the summer caught: who has not suddenly thought. With swift surprise: there walks in cool disguise, there comes, my heart.”

The smile Quinn gave him was brighter than any moonlight and the kiss he received more powerful than the magic in his blood. 

“Hurry up! Or I will start without you!” Mikel yelled from inside the cave.

The wolf shifters pulled apart laughing softly and slowly standing. Eliot felt his smile grow as Quinn took him by the hand and pulled him into the cave.

**Author's Note:**

> The poem is The Avenue by Frances Cornford


End file.
